


I Am The Night, Hear Me Rawr

by Parad0xX



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Band dorks in love, For Sasha, I'm tagging just to tag at this point, M/M, Sasha you better love it, Those of you who aren't Sasha enjoy it as well, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0xX/pseuds/Parad0xX
Summary: Based off of a prompt on Tumblr: Imagine your OTPA: You're so adorable B: I AM LITERALLY THE NIGHT YOU WILL FEAR ME A: Adorable c:





	

Kellin knew he was scary. He would spend days when Vic was at work, stomping around in his TMNT pajamas,  pretending he was their fearless leader. One day Vic came home early,  catching his adorable little boyfriend as he was in the middle of starting a "mission". Kellin jumped a mile in the air when he heard Vic's voice in the door,  announcing his arrival. He felt as though Vic was silently judging him,  and immediately got defensive. "I'm a scary turtle okay!!" He felt that Vic was laughing at him, which he was. It wasn't a bad way at all,  Kellin's pout was just way too adorable for this world,  and it made Vic laugh harder. 

"I'm not laughing  _AT_ you munchikin, you're just so fucking adorable." Kellin's pout only grew,  and he crosses his arms moodily. 

"I'm not adorable!!!  I'm a big, scary leader who's not afraid of anything!!" This is complimented by a foot stomp, making Vic's ribs ache with laughter. Kellin relished the noise,  felt as though he could capture it and live forever within it's sweet sound,  however much he pouted. By the time he stopped, Kellin had changed and curled up on the couch,  trying not to smirk at the warmth Vic's laugh had left in his chest. 

"Awww is my babyboy a grumpy gooooose?" Vic startled Kells, who hadn't seen him move and he 'grumpily' turned away. Vic nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kellin's neck,  causing the raven haired man to squeal. Vic smirked,  nipping gently at the exposed skin,  making him scrunch up in a ball. "Are we all cheered up Mr. Turtle?" Kellin squealed a 'yes' as Vic's thin fingers played his ribs like guitar strings. As Kellin's peals of laughter filled their small apartment with a music all his own,  Vic caught the glint of silver on his finger, smile getting bigger. The thought of his soon-to-be husband walking down the aisle in a TMNT onsite,  made his heart swell up with more love then he thought possible. After the laughter subsided, breathing slowing back down, Vic captured Kellin's lips in a sweet kiss, a soft "I love you" filling the space between them. 


End file.
